This invention relates to accessory bags or packs adapted to be supported on a bicycle or motorcycle and, more particularly, to an accessory pack adapted to be removably supported beneath the seat of a bicycle.
A pack carried beneath a seat of a bicycle provides a convenient means for carrying small portable articles. Such packs are commonly constructed of a flexible fabric or sheet material providing light weight and low cost.
Packs constructed in this manner however are susceptible to being distended or disoriented by their contents if they are not firmly mounted. For example, when the pack is secured to the seat with a pair of conventional buckle straps, the pack tends to move in disturbing ways, either under its own weight or in response to the cycle hitting a bump. Various attachment assemblies have been proposed to provide a more firm means of securing the pack to the underside of the seat. Whereas these attachment assemblies have had limited success, they have tended to be unduly complicated and/or have tended to lose their supporting capacity with use.